Hitohira no Hanabira
by A. Doctor
Summary: "Les Hollows n'ont pas de sentiments." Vraiment ? Alors que direz-vous lorsque vous serez là, et que vous verrez les autres tomber, quelle excuse vous viendra en tête pour expliquer ce qui vous aura poussé à hurler de douleur ? De cette douleur qui n'est pas physique ? Vous contenterez-vous de l'ignorez, ou oserez-vous mettre des mots sur ce qui vous envahit ce cœur inexistant ?


Elle tomba.

Les deux autres hurlèrent.

Son corps chuta, chuta, chuta…

Percuta violemment le sol.

Des ondes violentes, destructrices parcoururent tout son être à partir du point d'impact, la laissant sur le carreau. Elle sentit sa colonne se détruire. Ses côtes se briser. Son crâne céder et son cerveau exploser. Ses intestins se déchirer et son masque céder. Evidemment, ce n'était qu'une illusion, sauf pour son masque dont un morceau était tombé dans son œil.

Des débris s'enfoncèrent dans son dos, ses fesses, ses jambes, ses bras – son bras… Son bras.

Sacrifice inutile. Ayon se prenait proprement la branlée du siècle.

La douleur était atroce. Irradiant de son épaule gauche comme un soleil. Un soleil qu'ils ne possédaient pas, d'ailleurs. Un réflexe humain. Expressions usées jusqu'à la trame. Elle ne connaissait pas le soleil.

Les Hollows sortaient la nuit. Elle était un Hollow.

Elle n'avait pas de sentiments. Ni nostalgie, ni regrets, ni rêve… Ni peur et ni amour.

Un hurlement dissipa le silence, suivi d'un second en canon, démentant allègrement sa précédente pensée. Elle eut un rire étouffé et se mit à tousser.

- Arrêtez de beugler comme ça… Sérieux, vous me cassez les oreilles.

Mais elles étaient trop hautes pour l'entendre. Jusqu'à ce que les flammes s'élèvent de nouveau, la faisant penser à nouveau à cet astre qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Un autre corps chuta, non loin d'elle.

Un nouveau cri, chargé de rage et de souffrance. De souffrance ?

Elle se dit vaguement, à travers les rayons brûlants de sa douleur, que ce ne devait être qu'un rêve. De la souffrance, sérieusement ?

Elle ne s'aperçut pas qu'à ce cri se joignait avec un peu de retard le sien, assourdi.

De la souffrance ?

* * *

Elle essaya de se redresser, cracha un peu de sang. Elle avait été la seconde à tomber. Elle devait retrouver l'autre. Ravaler son hurlement (que de la surprise, vraiment), ravaler l'eau qui brillait suspicieusement dans ses yeux, faire ravaler à l'autre son arrogance.

Le silence prit place, interrompit par un dernier gémissement enroué.

Elle ne s'était même pas aperçu que, comme elle un peu avant (une seconde ? Une éternité ?), elles avaient crié. Mais, maintenant, le silence prenait place, et il était assourdissant.

Elle pria pour qu'elles se remettent à hurler.

- Allez, crie, connasse… Comme ça, j'te retrouverais et j'finirais de te refaire le portrait…

Un juron filtra entre ses dents serrées. Les blessures infligées par ce vieux fou à barbe blanche la brûlaient, mais curieusement, son esprit se fixait sur son corps vermoulu et la douleur de son absence de bras gauche. Elle le sentait presque, encore là, à sa place, mais il ne bougeait pas, il n'était _pas_ là.

C'était con, parce que la chimère se faisait démolir.

La douleur s'étendit, glissant dans sa poitrine comme un vent violent. Comme un ouragan qui prenait doucement l'empire sur son corps et brisait ses sens. Ses jambes étaient-elles encore reliées à son bassin, au moins ? Cette putain de douleur augmentait crescendo et était telle qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à sentir ses propres mouvements.

Pourtant, ses membres étaient parcourus de spasmes et de frissons, elle le voyait, et là-bas, l'autre le voyait aussi. Ses sourcils étaient levés dans son habituelle expression sarcastico-dubitative.

_Vas-y, fous-toi de ma gueule_, qu'elle pensa.

Elle ignora, ou feignit d'ignorer les yeux drôlement brillants de l'autre.

Son visage oscilla et son crâne retomba brutalement sur les gravats. _Aïe !_ Haha. Aïe, vraiment ? Franchement, elle n'en était plus à ça près. Vu l'état de merde dans lequel elle était.

Ses oreilles sifflaient.

Du vent…

Cette saleté d'ouragan qui malmenait son être tout entier. Ce vent assassin qui lui arrachait l'âme.

Elle sombra un instant dans l'inconscience. La tempête s'apaisa un instant, devint brise. Devint vent d'automne, faisant voleter ses cheveux, caressant sa peau, planquant ses vêtements fins sur ses jambes et ses seins. Puis il tournoya autour d'elle et se mua en tornade, la ramenant à la réalité, à la souffrance physique, aux éclats de béton dans sa chair, à son Hierro complètement inefficace, à l'autre qui fixait inlassablement le ciel.

Le ciel était gris et dépourvu du moindre souffle, de la moindre brise. La fumée des combats et des bâtiments détruits s'élevait, verticale, lourde et épaisse.

Elle ne connaissait pas le vent. Il n'y avait pas ce genre de choses au Hueco Mundo. Rien pour modifier l'ordre des grains de sable pâles, à part les traces de leurs pas solitaires.

Mais le vent charriait dans son passage le changement, le temps qui s'écoulait… Le vent était d'essence humaine, chargé de sentiments, alors dans ce vide monochrome qui leur était destiné, il n'y en avait pas.

Un souffle chaud effleura son visage, et elle leva ses yeux vers la dernière combattante.

Un hoquet sonore retentit non loin d'elle. Dans le même temps, un avertissement étranglé s'extirpa de sa gorge serrée. En vain, puisqu'elle tomba lourdement, le corps à moitié brûlé. Sa gorge se serra davantage et son cœur manqua un battement. Le peu de sang qu'elle possédait encore se retira de son visage déjà pâle.

Elle se sentait mal, un malaise presque physique.

Mais d'où venait-ce ?

* * *

Le sol la percuta violemment, et gagna par K.O.

La douleur était pleine, entière, oblitérante. Imposante.

Familière.

Combien de fois la Douleur avait-elle été liée aux combats sans merci, verbaux et physiques, qu'elles se livraient avec cette cruauté malicieuse et ce plaisir diffus ? Comme un sentiment d'appartenance. Un sentiment de propriété. Ses instincts lui proclamaient qu'elles étaient à elle, et qu'elle devait le leur prouver. Qu'elle était seule à avoir le droit de leur infliger la Douleur. Comme un lien rouge tendu à craquer entre les trois jeunes femmes.

Et, des fois, lorsque la Douleur leur proclamait qu'elles s'appartenaient et que personne d'autre ne viendrait jamais briser le triangle, lorsque la Douleur pulsait dans les veines entaillées, elles soufflaient, un instant, un semblant de trêve dans leurs affrontements, elles parlaient au lieu de crier et parfois même un sourire fleurissait, vite réprimé.

Puis elle se levait et partait aux cuisines chercher de quoi restaurer leur énergie. C'était son rôle, nourrir la meute, la protéger, la soigner. De sa manière brutale et mal assurée.

Elles étaient à elle. Et la Douleur le prouvait.

Mais à présent, la Douleur lui montrait autre chose, qu'elle se refusait à admettre, car elle était un Hollow, et les Hollows n'ont pas de sentiments, leur meute ne leur sert qu'à assurer leur survie mutuelle.

Mais la Douleur surpassait le territoire de son corps brisé, surpassait cette absence de bras si présente, la Douleur surpassait le physique pour attaquer le mental.

…Pourquoi ?

Parce que c'était sa meute, qu'elle y tenait, de sa manière brutale et mal assurée. Parce qu'elle était Hollow mais aussi Shinigami et que personne n'avait le droit à toucher à sa meute à part elle.

Parce qu'elle les – que c'était sa meute.

Elles servaient cette femme silencieuse et puissante, et elles lui étaient d'une fidélité sans borne, mais au-delà de ça, il y avait le Lien entre elles trois, la Douleur commune qui scellait leur union belliqueuse, et ce drôle de truc qui, parfois, lui chatouillait le cœur qu'elle n'avait pas.

Elle chercha les deux autres du regard, mais ses yeux se fermaient sous l'assaut de la souffrance qui lui poignait l'être, et elle s'évanouit, emportant avec elle l'inquiétude qui perçait sous sa coquille de dureté.

* * *

L'Arrancar quitta le visage soudain apaisé de sa comparse et tourna sa tête vers le ciel. Ses os craquèrent. Elle était en sale état, elle n'allait plus durer longtemps. La première tombée au combat était presque en bonne état, comparée aux deux autres.

Le soleil caressa son visage.

_Je compte sur toi_, pensa-t-elle. Ses lèvres le prononcèrent haut et clair, mais à son niveau de conscience, elle ne percevait plus grand-chose d'autre que les rayons chauds sur sa peau pâle.

Puis elle perdit elle aussi connaissance sous le nouvel afflux de douleur brûlante.

* * *

Elle oublia le vent qui la secouait et se leva péniblement.

_L'humaine, ramener l'humaine._

Guérir sa Maîtresse… Guérir ses amies, ses sœurs.

Elle refusa de mettre le mot sur ce qu'elle ressentait et continua de marcher péniblement, répétant inlassablement ces mêmes mots.

_Les sauver… Les sauver… Les sauver._

* * *

**Le Mot de la Fin HAHAHA.**

Héhé, voilà un petit os sans prétention de fini. Maintenant, qui aura deviné laquelle est laquelle ? Qui correspond au Soleil, au Vent, à la Meute ? Si vous avez les Character Books, il y en a une qui est facile à trouver. Remarquez, les autres aussi. Bref, un truc écrit presque d'un jet à une heure impossible.

On s'en fout.

Pas écrit de Disclaimer, mais franchement, si je poste sur **FAN**fiction, dans le **FAN**dom Bleach, on se doute que le contexte et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merde, je viens d'en faire un.


End file.
